


Anna’s gift

by VirulentNeurosis



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, F/M, Forcing, Impregnation, Mistress/slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirulentNeurosis/pseuds/VirulentNeurosis
Summary: Anna wants a child, and will do anything to get it.





	Anna’s gift

During her time in the real world, Anna had felt a powerful need for a child. Even since she was a young teen, all she had wished for was a little girl of her own. She had kidnapped scores of little girls, though none of them had survived past a few weeks. Even while she was spending her time killing for the entity, the passion burning inside her womb threatened to overtake her. Anna herself was unable to conceive- she had never tried back in her home country, and now as a monster of the Entity, she didn’t have a choice. Her womb was as twisted as the rest of her body, unable to support life inside it. Much to the Huntresses’ dismay, she was barren. 

The idea had come to Anna one day after a normal match. In the Entities’ realm, anything was possible. Even if she was unable to conceive, a survivor might still be able to: they were near completely untouched by its dark magic. Not only this, but she had the perfect subject- her little pet, Meg. Of course she’d have to let one of the male killers play with her, which made Anna’s territorial instinct flare up, but in the end it would be worth it. 

It was easy enough to convince the Trapper to be in on her little experiment, the man had a taste for things he wasn’t allowed to touch, and Meg was on that list as well, first of all because she was a lesbian and second of all, the survivor was more or less under Anna’s protection, which meant that he had never had the chance to take her before.

The Entity had been silent through her planning, and she had hoped that was a good sign. After all, Anna worked hard to please it, much harder than many of the killers. She was one of the few that truly enjoyed the hunt. Sure, most of them had a sadistic streak, but very little would choose to stay in the realm if they had the chance to escape.

As soon as Meg was dragged out of her nap to the sight of Anna, as well asthe Trapper leaning on a wall behind her, she knew something was very, very wrong. Anna had never brought the killer into her dwelling- in fact, Meg had thought she shared a mutual dislike with the man. Despite this, he was indeed in front of her, with his arms crossed and a heavy boot resting against the wall behind him. 

Meg was naked under the woolen blankets in her corner. She was never allowed to wear clothes unless the Entity summoned her for a match. Not only that, but the huntress had somehow gotten ahold of a large metal collar with a locking mechanism on the back of it. The inside of it was padded with soft leather, but the weight of the thing made her shoulders sore. Anna sat down on the edge of the makeshift bed, pulling Meg towards her and out of the protection of her blankets. She let out a quiet whine, a weak attempt at protesting the movement. 

The Trapper had always made her feel a deep seated discomfort, and being naked in front of him made the feeling even worse. Still, she allowed herself to be pulled into the huntresses lap, trusting that the woman wouldn’t let him come near her. The killer hummed her melodious tune against Megs ear, sending shivers down her spine. 

Rough, calloused hands found their way to her legs, pulling them apart and spreading them in front of their guest. She hated it, and immediately tried closing them again, but Anna momentarily stopped her song to let out a low warning growl, hooking Megs’ legs outside of her own. The poor girl was far past just uncomfortable now, but she didn’t try to move her legs again-

Anna’s punishments were always less than pleasurable.

A hand found its way to stroke at Megs thighs, causing her to jump. Was she really planning on taking her in front of the Trapper? What was she thinking? Anna was beyond territorial, at least as far as Meg knew, so what was going on? Her thoughts went out the window when she felt Anna’s fingers dipping between her legs to rub her clit. She let out a whimper, grabbing Anna’s strong steadying arm in a move to calm herself. 

She would be a good girl for Anna, even if it meant feeling the Trappers’ eyes burning a hole in hers for the rest of their playtime. 

Anna was beyond skilled in her movements, and when the killer pushed a digit inside of Meg, she bucked her hips into it. Despite her discomfort, the survivor quickly found herself becoming wet. She snuck a glance at the Trapper, and immediately regretted doing so. He was leaning forward, obviously interested in what was going on. But that wasn’t what really scared her, it was the growing erection pressing firmly against his uniform. 

Another finger slipped inside her, rubbing the bundle of nerves slowly, almost at a teasing pace. Meg hissed through her teeth as Anna introduced yet another finger. The killers’ hand was already huge, and considering Meg had never had anything bigger than a few fingers, it was a tight fit to say the least. She squirmed, her wetness aiding in making it a smoother ride. 

As quick as they had come, the fingers withdrew. Anna stopped humming, wiping her hand off on Megs leg. She made a grunting noise, and before Meg could even register what had happened, Evan was between her legs, undoing his uniform and pulling out his hardening cock in front of her. She immediately let out a scream, yanking her legs shut and attempting to jump out of Anna’s arms and run far, far away. 

Steel fingers wrapped their way around Megs sides, forcing her in place while the Trappers own cold hands forced her legs apart again. His cock was throbbing against her, she had never felt anything like it- and she hated it. 

“W-what are you doing? Get off of me! Anna!” Meg kicked and shouted, trying to pry her mistresses’ fingers off of her. “Make him stop!” 

Terrified tears sprang up from her eyes, running down her cheeks as she looked up at her. “I’m sorry. Whatever I did I’m sorry! Please don’t do this.” She sobbed, feeling Evan begin to rub himself against her cunt. “Please stop!” 

Without another word, Evan, fully erect, forced himself inside her. Meg screamed again, eyes and mouth wide open in terror and surprise. It hurt so badly, Anna’s fingers had done little to nothing to prepare her for this. His member tore through her as he pushed his hips all the way up to the hilt. She felt a deep searing pain within her, lighting up her lower torso in a terrible burning sensation. the pain was worse than any punishment Anna had ever given her. The Huntress resumed her song, using only one arm now to hold Meg down as she pet her hair with the other. 

Evan wouldn’t lie, Megs tight, unwilling pussy had him nearly about to come within a few minutes. He had to slow down in order not to cum again- the Trapper didn’t want to ruin the fun so soon. She had stopped screaming, changing instead to quiet whimpers and sobs and he pumped without mercy into her. He enjoyed the way that she winced when he pulled back his hips, slamming himself deep enough to push against her womb. To make it better yet, there was blood dripping from her cunt- he hadn’t believed Anna when she had told him Meg had never been with a man. In this place, all survivors were free game, regardless of who they were into. He had been quite lucky to have been in this deal. 

Still, the killer would’ve had more fun taking his time with Meg alone in his own dwelling, but Anna had downright refused, shouting angrily as if his even suggesting it had been an offense. He looked up from Megs trembling body, to find Anna staring at him. They locked gazes, and for a moment everything slowed. Then a sadistic expression found itself on Evans face as he slammed back against Meg hard enough to shake the bed, earning another pained cry from her, as well as a dark look from his fellow killer. He could feel himself again close to coming already, Meg was so tight that it nearly hurt to fuck her. It was truly heavenly to be inside the survivor. 

Meg cried until she couldn’t anymore. Her throat hurt, and her entire lower abdomen felt like it was breaking in half. The Huntresses melody was loud in her ears, but it was ruined by the Trappers grunts. What had she done to deserve the man raping her like this? She squeezed her eyes shut, willing with all her heart for everything to stop. It didn’t feel good, it only hurt. It hurt so, so, badly. She knew that there was always a chance she’d be raped in this realm… but Meg hadn’t expected it to be like this. It was her worst fear coming to life, and it was a wonder she hadn’t frozen up completely. 

She had given up on begging, and couldn’t even bear to look at the man between her legs. She felt him leaning forward over her, and the heat from his chest burned into hers for a moment before it snapped back with a shout from her mistress. 

Her eyes opened to find the Huntress pushing the Trapper back to his place; he must’ve tried to kiss her through the cold bone of his mask. Meg could see his sneer through the jagged mouth of the thing, and Anna had her hand wrapped protectively around The survivors’ head- though it felt more like she was about to break her neck than anything. Evan snarled and while seemingly locked in a staring contest with the Huntress, he pulled back his hips until he was only just barely inside of Meg, and then slammed his length full force back into her yet again. The resounding cry of pain simply had lost its gusto, Meg was like a broken toy, left on the ground by a disobedient child. 

Meg looked so frail in her arms. So breakable... it infuriated Anna to no end that it wasn’t her between her pets’ legs instead. She had to keep reminding herself, it was necessary to get what she wanted. She reached down with her free hand, using two fingers to spread Megs pussy open for him. The Huntresses’ voice was gruff. “Come.” It sounded more demanding than anything. 

Meg looked up, terrified. “No! Don’t!” She slapped and scratched, kicking her legs out with all her might. “P-please, not inside! Please!” What if she got pregnant? Her stomach dropped. Was this Anna’s plan the whole time? She was just breeding her… like an animal. A restraining hand wrapped around her throat and Meg could only stare, horrified. 

Evan snorted, and wrapped his arms under Megs ass, lifting her up toward him. Suddenly his movements became faster and faster, and Megs’ pained screams hit an ear shattering note as he ruined her body even further with the strength of his thrusts. All at once the male killer pushed as hard as he could, hilting Meg. He came hard, filling the poor survivor the the brim with his cum.

She could feel his burning seed inside of her, his cock twitching as it pumped more and more into her body. “Nooo…” she whimpered, as the scalding liquid seemed to fill her up to the brim. Meg looked up at the huntress, her and betrayal in her eyes. “Why?” She knew that the killers were unfeeling, but to go this far? Meg realized in that moment that she really just was a toy, completely at the whims of her mistress. Anna didn’t even give her a response. The eyes behind that rabbit mask were cold and unfeeling. 

Thoroughly spent, Evan finally pulled out. Cum, tinted pink with blood, poured out of her, staining the sheets under them. He pulled his cock back into his uniform, walking back outside and to his abode without another word. It was fun while it lasted.. maybe he’d get another taste of her one day- without that rabbit bitch to make him rush. 

Anna pulled Meg up into her lap, stroking the back of the sobbing survivor. It will be worth it, she thought, staring down at the stained sheets. It will be worth it.


End file.
